


Six Ways That The Generation Of Miracles Helped Improve Momoi’s Grades

by Qem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Gen, N Things, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlike what some suspect, it wasn’t just her constantly tutoring Aomine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Ways That The Generation Of Miracles Helped Improve Momoi’s Grades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [half_sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_sleeping/gifts).



> An abidged summary of events is:  
> Half_sleeping: Write Momoi with me for the character battle!  
> Qem: Ok.  
> ...~*~ time passes ~*~...  
> Half_sleeping: TRAITOR  
> Qem: GIVE ME SOME PROMPTS THEN!
> 
> The prompts were:  
> MOMOI IN STATS CLASS  
> MOMOI WITH COOKING  
> MOMOI WITH AKASHI  
> MOMOI WITH PURPLE. 
> 
> Et voila. ♥

[Challenge 41: Six Ways That The Generation of Miracles Helped Improved Momoi’s Grades (Momoi Satsuki)](http://basketballpoetsociety.tumblr.com/post/63808801054/challenge-41-six-ways-that-the-generation-of-miracles)  


**Title** : Six Ways That The Generation Of Miracles Helped Improve Momoi’s Grades  
 **Challenge** **41** :  Character Battle ( **Momoi Satsuki** )  
 **Characters:** Momoi Satsuki & Generation of Miracles

* * *

Although many are happy to give credit to Momoi with the assumption that she’s been assisting with improving the basketball team’s, in particular _**certain**_ members of the Generation of Miracles, grades; there are very few who would be willing to credit the reverse.  
  
Though that doesn’t make it any less true and not just because Mukkun was kind enough to give her some tips that helped a lot for the cooking practical in home economics. She’s also never been able to forget certain a certain physics formula after Mukkun’s grouchy take down of Aomine-kun’s mangled regurgitation (although Dai-chan seems to have forgotten about it already).  
  
Before Aomine-kun had, well before; it was primarily matter of getting Dai-chan interested enough to be motivated for him to do well and she’s certainly assisted with that on more than one occasion. But when he was interested – he could become super involved, and memories of him bringing stories to life that she can disseminate into facts still help populate her memory banks making it easy to draw upon when it comes to surprise tests and long convoluted essays as part of her exam processes.  
  
To tell the truth, back in first year, her grades when it came to mathematical statistics were competently above average – but nothing that a teacher would rave about. Then after Akashi-kun idly mentioned practical applications of statistics into player analysis; she found herself idly running through a few formula’s and then found herself thinking, “This is fun”. She’s found herself addicted to data gathering and analysis ever since.  
  
There’s also the fact Midorin often leaves his excellent annotations of the class notes in an accessible place during practice. Momoi’s often suspected it’s not actually meant to be to her benefit but that doesn’t stop her from taking advantage in flicking through and sometimes borrowing it long enough to take a photocopy. (Although it’s not like he will ever admit that was hoping someone would take advantage, particularly to assist with raising the overall average of their grades.)  
  
Not to mention, Ki-chan’s often been kind enough to practice conversational English – his modelling works helped to expand his vocabulary much further than the standard phrases taught by rote in class. Although she ~~kind of suspects~~ knows that his primary motivation is to annoy Aomine-kun as it’s the one subject Kise’s definitively better than Aomine at.  
  
In addition to all of that, well it’s interesting knowing what your crush is reading about, so she finds herself often checking out extra books from the library on her weekend.  
  
All in all, when the other managers at Teikou used sigh at her, declaring that they didn’t know how she could put up with them as much as she does, she never could find any other response other than to half smile at them vaguely– it’s not like it ever was an all one way relationship after all.  
  
(Unlike some other past friendships she could mention, but that’s a story for another time.)


End file.
